


afraid of the dark

by ilovemygaydad



Series: kid!virgil au [5]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Other, kid!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: someone is afraid of the dark. virgil is ready to comfort them.
Relationships: Virgil Sanders & Remy Sanders
Series: kid!virgil au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530905
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	afraid of the dark

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written in a while. just a little fluffy piece to help my brain out

Virgil woke to a knock on his bedroom door. He yawned and rolled over. It was probably just his imagination.

_ Knock knock. _

Virgil sleepily opened his eyes. Not imaginary, then. With as much grace as a tired six-year-old could have, he made his way to the door and opened it. On the other side stood a crying Remy, huddled in blankets.

“Nightlight go out?” Virgil asked sagely, opening the door wider to let his older brother in.

“Mhmm…”

The six-year-old nodded sagely and watched Remy waddle to his bed and lie down. With a small sigh, Virgil closed the door and hopped into bed next to Remy. “Need cuddles?”

“Mhmm.”

“Okay,” Virgil said. He wrapped his small arms around his brother, humming a song he’d heard on Steven Universe to help calm him down.

“I love you,” murmured Remy.

“Love you too.”


End file.
